


oh, let me die where i lie

by bakusaiga



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusaiga/pseuds/bakusaiga
Summary: "i have two luxuries to brood over in my walks, your loveliness and the hour of my death. o that i could have possession of them both in the same minute." - john keats. — aurora/killian.





	oh, let me die where i lie

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old fanfiction.net as i leave it in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.

He sees her image after the first blow to the head; a glowing ghost of the woman he let get away. He could almost hear the soft, too-sweet laughter that often made his heart constrict in his chest. He liked to think she was much happier without him—living the life of a princess, the way it should be.

He sees her soft smile, and remembers just how little she wore it when they were together; he knows she wasn't unhappy with him, but she wanted things he couldn't give her. Belonged to a world he would never be a part of.

Afterall, in what universe did the pirate ever end up with the princess?

The second blow leaves him winded; his knees buckle and his legs go out from under him, gasping for breath as he hits the ground.

He feels her then, phantom caresses and sweet kisses that make his reality seem a lot less grim than it actually is. He almost feels alive again when he feels the sharp point of the man's blade sink into his abdomen, cold and numblingly painful.

He lays his hook against the smooth metal of the blade, closes his fingers around it and ignores the pain that takes hold of him as he pulls it free.

The blade hits the dirt and his mind focuses on the blood seeping from the gaping wound, soaking through his clothes just before he collides with the ground.

He wants to laugh, a hysterical, painful laugh because who ever would have imagined a princess would be his downfall?

He'd never imagined it possible. He expected his untimely demise to be at the hands of Rumplestiltskin for Milah's sake—not Aurora's.

He'd been a fool. He was still a fool. Even now, at the hour of his death all he could think about was her—her laughter, her smile, her kisses and caresses, the sounds she made and the way she looked when she was writhing and wailing underneath him that night he'd taken the innocence she would never get back.

She had been the purest, most innocent thing he had ever laid his hands on and he'd tainted her wholly.

"_Killian!_"

His brows furrow and he fights the darknesses closing in on him as he hears scream; it wasn't right, she wasn't supposed to sound so terrified. She was supposed to be happy.

Suddenly he can feel her again, but it's different this time. Gentle hands turn him over so he's on his back and he's staring up at her tear-stained face— '_No…no, that's not right…_ '

"N-no!" She sobbed, hands cupping his face so gently, "Killian, you can't die…"

He wants to say he's not, he wants to ease her worries and tell her all will be well but the world is closing in and only one thing manages to register in his mind—she's so lovely when she cries.

** **end.** **


End file.
